


【日狛】關於狛枝凪斗的記錄

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Summary: ※程式內的片段見《https://urishi0205.lofter.com/post/1dcd1074_1cb039619》※此篇回到現實後一次關於他們恢復的審查記錄。
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito





	【日狛】關於狛枝凪斗的記錄

無可厚非的在程序裡有些人或多或少身體上有些營養失調，加上狛枝凪斗要比其他人甦醒的晚些，作為程序管理者難免擔憂起來。

日向創自然也是被告知需要加緊喚醒對方的腳步，在狛枝凪斗心理層面以及生理上都是危害。長時間的躺臥加上那左手的傷口如今看來是感染一段時間了。

縱然無法完全打開那玻璃面，不過透過一些微小的開口，一部分的醫療人員是看過那傷口了，狛枝凪斗藏得很好，即使如此他還是無法保持那殘骸不腐敗。

那是一種異味，更加濃烈了，至少在程式跟如今的現實裡，日向創第一次接觸那氣味。雖然他們是專業人員，可惜這股氣味還是有點太重了，還是忍不住乾嘔了起來。

大概是夏天的關係，加速了那東西的腐敗，那只是簡單的清理罷了，當然還是得先把那感染源從對方身上分離開來。

並沒人強求日向創參與的，只可惜他習慣了，77期生裡他是最早甦醒的人，在喚醒夥伴的同時，陌生以及絕望促使他們慌亂更甚至眼前是一群陌生的白衣人，日向創是他們的安定劑，自然的日向創也擔憂狛枝凪斗這個瘋子也會有奇怪的舉動。

雖然如此稱呼他過分了，不過看看他帶了什麼東西，想來正常人是做不來的吧。

殘骸滲出的屍水沾撫在傷口上，血肉因為空氣乾涸，卻沾上那難以形容的體液泛起一層濃黃的血膿，觸及狛枝凪斗的時不難想像他是泛著高熱的。

或許罪木在絕望病時想起現實的事，而狛枝凪斗只是跟這具肉體起了連接，反應出自身的虛弱罷了。當天他們只能處理掉那殘骸為接觸面做部分的包紮跟消毒，怎麼說那傷口確實不小，至於高燒還是得在觀察觀察。

那之後自然是安全的把人從程式內強制喚醒，總是手段魯莽了些，但能醒來就是好事。

只可惜狛枝凪斗身上的燒還沒退，人還有一點恍惚，加上營養失調以及雙腿長時間沒有移動他是無力的，別說走動了，光是支撐身體都是困難的事。

日向不得不抱怨，對方昏過去後什麼都是他來，像是更換沾染屍水的外衣還有感染而沾上血膿的繃帶，那一切的氣味日向創離開後還是殘留著。所幸狛枝凪斗在看護下恢復不少，才減少日向創的擔憂。

「你知道那有多嚇人嗎？我是指氣味……」

自然不是感嘆狛枝凪斗的所做，而是他留下要人收拾的慘劇。

「味道？」  
聞嗅著自己病服的衣袖，狛枝凪斗應著。說實在的他的鼻子麻痺了，而且他也不曉得自己待在這裡多久，只記得這病號服後頭是露空的，光溜溜的露著屁股。

對此日向沒多說什麼，直白的說了少說也有一週吧，你跟屍水泡在一起你覺得呢？

持續削著蘋果，日向發現狛枝伸手摸了摸自己的屁股。

他是最近剛剛完全恢復意識，日向不得不同他抱怨醫護不敢說的。在狛枝凪斗完全恢復意識前他的右手很不安分，大概是左手上臂插點滴疼，無意識的睡夢中狛枝凪斗去撥弄了他，每一次檢查時都能見到血以至於左手的情況慘烈的難以形容。

像肉糜一樣了吧，當時狛枝凪斗的手臂，護士是又把他插回去，可是還是會疼甚至因為搗出新傷口狛枝無意識的反應更激烈。

「如今能醒真是太好了，不是嗎？」

日向反問道。或許是才能的關係，日向創能透過狛枝凪斗的眼神明白他混亂著，可要看透一個人準確所思所想如此還是太難了。一切他也只能看到被形容為狀態的事物。像是莊子，子非魚安知魚之樂。可他就是知道他快樂，但魚所想的真能跟人類一樣嗎？

日向能明白狛枝凪斗的混亂，他睡去許多時間，在時間上他無法理解發生什麼，還要自己怎麼給醫護照料的，只是當日向削去蘋果皮後，在手上瓜分一片遞上來時狛枝凪斗看了日向，隨後應道。

「我不要…」  
可營養還是得顧的，那片蘋果吃起來鹹鹹的還帶有日向創的溫度，說起來有一點噁心。

五味雜陳的望著日向，狛枝凪斗有太多想問的，可又不知道從何說起。反倒是日向創率先跟他告知日後的事。檢查的結果，狛枝凪斗確實得經過一陣子的復健才能恢復正常行走的。這點想來狛枝自己也知道吧。

「……」  
狛枝凪斗點著頭。他剛剛醒來就給自己摔了，不是觸動護士鈴，也不是在日向創的看顧下甦醒的，就很突然，以至於狛枝凪斗本能的要下床，怎也沒料到雙腳無法支撐的癱了下去，一併扯下點滴架，直接摔破上頭的調控。如此狛枝凪斗還是想起身，左手包紮得嚴實，可這一摔還是嗑出血紅，蹭著地面一抹猩紅而打滑，所幸右手扒住床單才制止狛枝碰上地面再一次暈過去。

那之後沒多久，便碰上查房的護士，還有被聯繫來的日向創。

「醒了就好好養著，之後復健可不由得你喊辛苦的」

「等……」

「怎麼了？」

「病服………」

「躺著不就好了？而且驚訝嗎，大家都看過了」  
這是謊話，看是看過但是都是蓋著被子的，只有日向創才是連著沒被子的一起看過的。

「…………也不是不可以啦」

「那就對了，休息吧，等復健的排程」

—

說實在的朋友關係是如何的呢？

就朋友而言，日向創探訪的時間確實頻繁得很，有時換花、水果還有一些書，如此狛枝凪斗總覺得這一次的住院比起過往自己所體驗的完全不一樣。

「跟做夢一樣？」

「嗯？嘶……」  
一個閃神，日向創劃開自己的手指，瞬間削白的蘋果染了血紅。（*1）

出於疼痛的本能日向創摔著手，可狛枝凪斗明白，緊掐著日向的手，隨後是要對方自己抽紙巾加壓止血的，傷口不大但是蘋果染血了，比起上一次更加腥鹹。

「等等你別吃啊……」  
換手的同時，日向不得不鬆開蘋果，如此狛枝凪斗自然接手下那顆被日向剃乾淨卻染血的蘋果。如此日向不能明白，為何如今他願意吃。

—

身體上的復健說實話全是虛弱導致的，狛枝凪斗並沒有因為長期躺臥而退化，只是那時的他感染加上虛弱，如此才讓站立成為難事。他能走，只是身體還是疲憊著，沒幾步就喘著，面對這樣的傢伙，日向沒想勸他，只是拍拍輪椅，造出聲響讓狛枝凪斗自己選擇。

「………」

「………」

「你倒是走啊…」  
坐上輪椅，狛枝凪斗以為日向創就會開始運送自己，只是怎麼也沒想到對方愣著站在外頭，迫使狛枝不得不仰頭問候他一聲。

「是是、這就走行了嗎？不知道誰剛剛還說推這個幹嘛，當助行器嗎？」

「我才不明白你們怎麼恢復那麼快……」  
撐著扶手，狛枝不得不為自己反駁一下，自己一醒來大家都會跑會跳了，而自己摔了幾次，還有因為插尿管的不適換成尿布，狛枝也忘了是誰先笑他的，只曉得有時候探望時他們會咕嘰咕地逗弄著自己。

他說像夢一樣的就是如此。

「這是你素質差還怪人嗎？」

在這事上他說不過日向創，它確實受到他許多照顧，加上身體的事情太多一時間似乎沒有時間思考。他只記得當對方問什麼夢時，他說自己像初生的嬰孩那般。

日向創是笑了，難道你還記得？自己剛剛誕生到這世上的事？難不成這是本科的基本能力？

就這幾點他可以確認另一個人格確實如此，他記得他初生之時，可惜他並非嬰孩。狛枝凪斗似乎還有很多想說的，可惜他不會說。

那之後是心理因素的排除，最初是因為倘若狛枝凪斗持續昏迷怕是會造成身體太多負荷，加上程式內的大場大雨，隱約地他在跟身體做連結，如果在遲或許下一次在程式裡他只會成為一個等候死亡的人。並非他所想，而是身體自然的反應著，那終末的場景。

你說死去的人最後是看見什麼呢？

「為什麼問這個？」  
日向創不大喜歡對方對於這種事的執念，不過這就像抽煙的人一樣，世人無數警告他們那傷及自己身體以及所愛之人，他們還是一如既往沉醉於迷霧之間。你能說他們腦子壞了嗎？或許有那麼一點吧，可是他們仍舊正常，只是有股叫人討厭的味道。

日向創被嫌棄過，甚至為此被趕出病房，不是狛枝凪斗說的，只是碰巧他感冒了，本身就是恢復中的身體承受不了發展成肺炎罷了。如此日向創那一身的氣味是被護士發現，如果要探望病人倒是先散散那味道。

日向是有些焦慮的。說來是他不好吧，推著人往遠處走，可是完全沒人說要轉彎而且那輪椅不大好使，左邊的輪子卡死了。是後來實在走不下去，再往前是要跳海了吧，日向才把人叫起來。

「狛枝站起來，轉不過去啊…你先起來」  
日向伸手搭著狛枝，對方才勉強站起來的，他不是不能，只是需要一些幫助。抱起輪椅，日向硬是幫他轉向，那一天臨海的午後是有許多人出來曬太陽的。

「畢竟是秋天了嘛…你只要記得你的左手…她的左手跟你在夏天一塊腐爛了」

如此一說，日向都懷疑自己另一個人格聞到的單純只是那東西的氣味而已。

那是死去的氣味嗎？

腐臭的？

還是如此的才是，或許大多數人死去的氣味只是一陣刺鼻的消毒水跟鐵鏽味還有莫名的藥品氣味罷了。

一般病人感冒倒也不會那麼嚴重，只是在狛枝凪斗身上那並非幸運不幸運的事，就是合理化的反應罷了。身體在控訴主人待他不好，日向創作為證人也是如此說著的。

「讓你把藥偷偷扔了」  
藥丸似乎有些大顆，狛枝凪斗那時說著，幾次不小心水下得太少，以至於卡到喉頭，沒有病死前大概會先噎死，狛枝凪斗抱怨著企圖模糊焦點，但還是被日向挑出來問著。

「我說我噎到了…吐出來也是沒辦法的啊」

「到底是誰的病啊…」

「才沒病呢，只是……」

—

牙蛀了，那縫縫補補的最後是什麼，不過只是抽去神經失去那般感受罷了。很多病都是如此，徹底地以毒去殺掉他的存在。以至於宿主的虛弱。

這世界一直是如此可不是，所有的原理都是一樣的，除非你還是個孩子那時乳牙你還有一次機會，在成為大人以前。

如此的最後是什麼呢？抽去所有感知的死去？

如果一個人瘋癲，如此殺了他不就好了，其實沒有治療的必要的，畢竟這世上沒有絕對的痊癒，而只能少去那些被成為病灶的事物罷了。

—  
狛枝凪斗躺側著，他的呼吸並不那麼順暢加上他半昏迷半醒之間常常囈語著，如此增加他被自己嗆到的機會，擔心一個不注意這人就沒了，醫院也難以跟機構交代還有日向創。

他又一次來探望對方了。這一次是乾淨的衣服沒有菸味的，應該可以了吧。

日向創本來是預計看一眼就走的，畢竟專業的看護又不是他，碰上問題他也是無能為力，只是迷迷糊糊間狛枝凪斗瞇開了眼。

在右手之下游移著眼眸看著日向創，眼皮在無力之下無法全數睜開，而是流轉著一絲自己身後的日光。

「早安…」  
挽著外套，日向創差一點就要離開上班去了。說實話面對這樣的他自己不知道要說些什麼，道歉嗎因為自己帶著他走太長一段路以至於著涼了。

如此的思考只有一瞬，狛枝凪斗不會有回應的，就連剛剛那一剎那瞇起的眼眸日向創都以為是自己的錯覺，可既然留下了不如多說些什麼。至於說些什麼全是日向創的生活瑣事。

—

他會如此死去嗎？其實不然，只是折磨他一陣子而已。

「你跟你的身體處得不好？」

日向創終於可以自由走動病房了，而不是每一次進房都得經過護士的審視。

「………我看起來像很好…咳」  
對於日向，狛枝凪斗才會如此反問著。

看起來不大好，可惜這也是沒辦法的，他都能把自己咳到睡不著，每一次都是在日出時才緩和過來。這情形日向一打探到或許他不是那麼浪漫的人吧。

夜裡空氣比較冷一點，或許就是這樣你才咳的。日出之後有太陽蒸散了露水增加濕氣，才好多得吧？

超高校級分析的能力真不是蓋的。

「嗯……看來是……」

「下次給你帶來吧…」

「禮物嗎？」  
這一點也不需要驚喜，那時一台空氣加濕器，然而打斷所有狛枝凪斗想說的。

如日向所預料的，對方只是因為空氣太乾冷才咳起來，緩和後狛枝凪斗才又開始多話。而且是很多。

以至於在停下復健後，心理層面的協助開始運作，與其強迫著身體，不如先瞭解狛枝凪斗這個人。

—

所以從何開始說呢？

從他降生到這個世界？

還是最近碰上的問題，以及憂慮。

很慣例的詢問，如果說最近的話，大概是這一病身體又虛弱了，還不容易可以走動的這會又要別人幫忙。至於憂慮你想聽什麼呢？

狛枝凪斗曾哭過，在空難之下他還是有陰影的，沒有父母的陪伴他得自己走出陰影，每一次的詢問都是慣例無意義的，漸漸地他也摸出模式，只可惜那一次綁架真的嚇壞他了。

問他說什麼，他說不出口開口就是哭。猶如嬰兒一般，那時他便想長大可惜他無法，即使強逼著自己也是如此。

哭泣沒有改變什麼，作為人不過是個容器罷了，而其中裝載的就是水。

盯著眼前的水杯，嚴格的飲食控制，讓狛枝只有水的選項，綁架後那是他第一次打翻水杯，然而成人只是擦乾他的淚予與無意義的安撫，結束這一切，不過很快的那水便又被斟滿，這世界給予的太多了。

那一天狛枝凪斗沒說上什麼實質的事，反倒是一個勁地對著日向胡言亂語。

吶—如果你能明白，我會很高興的。

可曾記得我過去的胡言亂語只是對應在不同的時光內的片段，只可惜我們無法共享著時光。

如此當你意會到時會如何呢？

我的太陽………。

面對醫生，狛枝凪斗啜飲著溫水，誰人喝了自然也能明白這水的溫度。他嘲笑自己曾經表現幼稚只會哭泣，可他不能完全說明一切。況且這世界真的與自己格格不入，或許他自以為了吧，自己哪來資格指責世界。

「世界很好啊…至少在我們努力下他很好，喏！」  
遞上剛剛大家的探望禮物，裡頭有著新品的蛋糕，日向創趁著護士不在偷偷遞上的。不過狛枝凪斗似乎不喜歡，太甜了。

「水……」

「水嗎？你等等……」查了一下一旁的水壺他已經乾了，日向不得不出病房倒水，回到一旁繼續話題著。

「你跟醫生都說了啥啊…」

「看醫生想聽啥」

如若一切的悲傷比做水，他確實還無殺傷力，可惜他會弄濕別人，以至於倒了滿溢時旁人才會察覺，狛枝凪斗並不期望如此，以至於每一次有人詢問，他就像供人飲用的水杯一般。如此他總是自顧說著，惟獨日向創這個人認真聆聽。

那是以你的唇吻去的哀傷，因為有你的傾聽這一切才不至於那般難受。可每一次他都是試探著，在那水面張力的極限上以嘴吸著，以至於兩人一塊弄濕了彼此。

狛枝凪斗有太多想說的。可惜他無法表達，沒有一個時機可以說出口，可繼續如此怕是未來他只能如此。

他曾擔憂過自己會死去，他還想見見日向君，以至於在最危險的時候，他努力調整著姿勢逼迫自己呼吸，他不曉得是疼還是什麼，只是他無法自已的哭了出來，如果是最後，請讓我熬到天明吧………

我希望能在日出之時死去。至少最後讓他看見太陽吧，他喜愛著他，以至於他無法說出口，有時候病人的要求就是那麼任性，他說要看向日葵花田。

確實能有那麼個地方，可是不是季節啊，日向創可生不出向日葵給狛枝凪斗看啊。急得日向創差點借來VR給對方。

如此關於狛枝凪斗的一生，他無法說完，這一生好長，沒什麼好說的，卻又太多說不完。可是如果他能對日向君說的話………。

感謝您的陪伴，請您不要感到生分，確實您如此的敬稱很奇怪，可我想您明白，我想把你放在心上啊……，我的所愛，以至於如果最後我希望是個日出，作為退場前的聚光燈，作為我離開『人生』這齣喜劇的舞臺前的最後。我很感謝能遇見您。

如此希望你能在下一個日出，在已然沒有我日出迎接未來。

如此想著醫生說著，說實話這並不是好現象，不過作為一個開導的課程並沒不妥，算是他遺留給世界的遺書吧。可這不是醫生的目的，他有機會痊癒的，只是少了一些身體部件罷了。如今能確定的狛枝凪斗心理並沒有病著。

他會哭、會笑、喜怒不定，可有一個人寵著他，他猶如他的孩子一般。

「所以我想我是不會長大了……」  
對於自己的診斷書，狛枝凪斗無所謂的說著，他有一點像孩子，可又如何？

他還有一次機會。

註1：我搞過，反正自己吃的又沒差，不過如此我只想到The apple of one's eye，某人眼中的摯愛。

【記錄】

太多想說的了。

有時候想起那般的胡言亂語，是否是最後他想用僅存不多的時間跟你說我愛你，只可惜他沒法等到那個時機。

水的比喻是我的最愛，這世界以溫柔溺死我。

不是雙死而是開放的。

對於不會長大可以是從今往後他做日向創的大男孩、或者單純不會長大了。

雖然有為狛枝凪斗想過如果日向創死去的話的未來。感覺狛枝凪斗會很痛苦的，然而世界對於重病的他過分溫柔。

神說即使百合花不裝扮也給他美好的裝束，然而他們只是轉瞬即逝的存在。如此又如何。如果狛枝凪斗是那朵百合花，這世界奪去他的太陽，那麼即使以溫柔的水澆灌他，終究也只是溺死他罷了。

如此百合花是用於葬禮的，我確實錯亂可就是一瞬間，想到日向創死去後的狛枝凪斗。

本來是一杯水的故事，以打翻、飲盡來說兩個情形。

【日向創】

如果我是看著這世界的成長，以及你的亡故，我能有什麼感想呢？

或許吧…我會埋怨你為何不等我？

那是個情人節吧…可惜我無法即使趕到。

在一番急救之後，醫護是放棄了，你的狀況實在是糟透了。殘著一口氣，或許是急救的疼痛你哭了出來，那是護士說的。

在最後一次看著太陽時略略地你盡自己所能笑了起來。

而我卻在地下室為你哭泣。

我無法想見如此的痛楚有多疼，可是一走出停屍間，我無法支撐自己，瑟縮在牆角。

「嚇—嚇—」如此抽噎著，在如此寂靜空曠的低下一樓確實很嚇人，可我止不住。

死亡時間：2/14-06：13  
（愛一世留一生）

【狛枝凪斗】

如果神還眷顧著我，那麼如此就好了吧……請你剪除我。

如果要不再感到悲傷，那麼摔破被子不就可以了？

透過它，自己看見這世界的美好，甚至因為有著一半的悲傷讓我產生錯覺以為這世界很單純（淺），以至於沒注意自己的腳下，跌入其中。過度悲傷確實不是好事，可我失足了，摔落在其中。

rosemary（迷迭香）。我以他覆蓋在你的棺槨，我無法言說一切，因為這世上已無人願意傾聽。以至於神父的哀悼詞我一個字也無法聽清。

我只明白，如若每個人都如花草這般短暫一生，我想努力去記住你，以至於最後摔了一只單人的水杯。


End file.
